


The King's Game

by CosmicBird



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mystery, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicBird/pseuds/CosmicBird
Summary: A shady invitation letter to a so-called "survival game" leads two men with a complicated history to meet again in a strange situation.Who wins or who loses in the game doesn't have any meaning, apparently, when you're both out for the other's neck all the time.





	The King's Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first work that I decided to post here! 
> 
> This chapter is kind of short because I haven't gotten into the swing of things yet, I'm going back to writing for the first time in a while, I hope you'll enjoy it and I hope the next chapter could be longer than this...!
> 
> Also, this story is inspired by Soraru and Mafumafu's song, Sei ni Sugaritsuku/Clinging onto Life (生に縋りつく) with the two main characters of this story being proxies of the two voices singing, with Soraru being represented by Jay and Mafumafu represented by Raven. I chose to present them as rivals because I see the two voices fighting against each other rather than singing together--but that's just my interpretation!
> 
> You can find me @ An0maly_1137 on twitter!

CONGRATULATIONS!!

You have been chosen to participate in our brand new real-life survival game!

Fight against a rival and win fabulous prizes, only if you could stay alive in this harsh survival situation!

Your adventure starts here!

Signed, The King’s Game Administrator

\----

“What a joke,” a tall, dark-haired young man said, crumpling the slip of paper in his palm before straightening it to look at it again--squinting his eyes with a somewhat disgusted expression before sighing, as if the words on the paper he found on his doorstep could change if he just acted displeased with it--he’s not actually thinking that’s possible, is he?

Still with slight disgust and disbelief, he checked the slightly-crumpled paper, finding an address on it. He’s quick to reach for his phone in his pocket to type in the address on his trusty searching engine, only to find out that the address is a legitimate one, with one questionable feature; it’s a warehouse. Is he going to get kidnapped if he decided to go? His little brain is racing now. And he felt silly suddenly, why would he follow such shady instructions? For what? Some silly “survival game” that this silly piece of paper is obviously overselling to him? He crumpled the paper once again and decided to go on with his day.

There’s no way he’d go to such a shady place, it’s obviously bad, whatever it is. So he’s just going to go to work and pretend like he didn’t see this cursed piece of paper this morning. Yep, that’s what he’s going to do. Nothing else.

If only it was that simple.

After his work, he somehow found himself walking towards the address, as if drawn by some bullshit magical power or something. In reality, though, he’s just trying to satisfy his curiosity and prove to himself that nothing is going to happen if he goes. Oh, how unfortunate for him, he’s in for a bigger surprise.

\---

“....Jay,” the man seethed in obvious annoyance as he noticed another presence on the doorstep of the warehouse. His expression changes into a frighteningly dark one, good thing there aren’t any children around, or anyone else for that matter.

“Oh? Raven, I thought you weren’t going to turn up, as I knew you hate doing silly things…” the other man said in a rather soft spoken manner before continuing, “but I also know that you can’t help but satisfy your silly curiosities~ still haven’t changed, have you?” the shorter man raises a hand to reach for Raven’s face, only for it to get slapped away by said man.

“Why the hell are you here? You, of all people…” he said, still in a seething voice. He wanted to say so many things, but in his anger, only managed to say a variation of “why, out of all people, are you here?”

“Oh, simple, I am your ‘rival’ in this game. Nice to meet you, or should I say…” Jay smiled, which looks somewhat fake, “it’s nice seeing you again?” he manages to say before his body gets slammed roughly against the warehouse door, Raven’s angry grip on the collar of his nice suit. But he’s completely unphased, as if this is just some normal everyday occurrence--which, isn’t that far from the truth, actually, but I digress. Jay simply lets out a smooth-sounding laugh as Raven’s grip on his collar tightened..

“Did you arrange all of this? For what? Do you want to ruin my life again, you scumbag?!” Raven screams out in unconcealed anger, while Jay simply laughs even more in an eerily calm voice. Angering Raven even more.

“All in due time,  _ my old friend _ ,” Jay said in a sing-song voice, his eyes breaking the intense eye contact he and Raven have been locked in for quite some time now, then smiles as he sees something behind Raven’s head. And before he could react, Raven felt a blunt object hitting the back of his head, hard. Jay smiles in a falsely serene manner as Raven’s sight blurred, “for now, go sleep, alright?”

Then, Raven’s consciousness faded, leaving only darkness in his wake.


End file.
